Worried
by SPG147
Summary: This story is based off a scene from "The Revelation" and their kiss from the promo. Everything after the episode is purely my imagination. If it does play out that way, that it uncanny and amazing. I love them as a couple! This was originally in Avatar:


**Worried**

"This is the place," Mako says as he puts his hat on in hopes to disguise himself. Korra follows suit with a determined smile plastered across her face. They slowly make their way toward the entrance. Korra scoots closer to Mako before putting her arms around one of his. He accuses, "What are you doing?"

"We'll attract less attention this way," Korra growls. _Idiot_, she thinks, _what? Never had a girl put her arm around you before?_

As they approach the guard in front of the entrance apprehension fills them. "This is a private event," the guard looks down at them condescendingly, "No one gets in without an invitation." Mako smiles indifferently while Korra's face is full of fear.

"Uh," she stutters, "invitation?" Mako glances at Korra from the side of his eye. The guard has an expectant look on her face.

"You mean," Mako pulls the flyer from earlier in the day out of his pocket and smiles, "this?"

The guard grabs it happily, "The Revelation is upon us my brother and sister." They walk timidly inside to a ledge revealing a big crowd.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place." Mako stares nervously at the multitude of people, "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." They push their way through the crowd.

A voice appears out of nowhere, "Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!" From beneath the stage, Amon and chi blockers arise. The crowd erupts into loud cheers. Korra's eyes display obvious fear as Amon walks up to the mike.

He begins, "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did that fire bender took my family from me…then, he took my face." The crowd gasped while Amon continued, "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Korra looks at Mako worriedly while Mako's face displays anger, "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." The crowd boos while Mako and Korra look at them confused. Korra hides her face behind Mako's scarf, which is around her neck, as Mako angrily scowls at the crowd. _How dare they boo Korra! She's amazing_, he thinks. "If she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change." Koora's confusion is obvious, "I know you have been wondering, 'what is The Revelation?' You are about to get your answer." Koora and Mako exchange worried and confused looks. They look up at Amon with horrified expressions, "Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." Korra's eye twitched angrily, "That is why the Spirits have chosen me to utter in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality: The power to take a person's bending away…permanently."

The crowd gasps as Korra's eyes widen in shock and horror. "That's impossible," she tells Mako scared, "There's no way."

"This guy is insane," Mako reassures her.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, the leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd boos and Zolt scowls, "Ah, boo yourself!" The chi blockers push him and three other benders, including Bolin who is terrified, to the ground.

"There's Bolin," Korra exclaims angrily. She walks forward,

"Wait," Mako pulls her back, "we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." _He looks upset_, Korra notes, _He is right, though. Ugh, I can't let him know that!_

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," she challenges.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by abusing and extorting nonbenders but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon says as a chi blocker pushes Zolt across the stage so that he is opposite Amon.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal," Zolt throws bursts of fire at him as Amon dodges them all. Zolt shoots lightning at him which Amon manages to dodge as he grabs Zolt's arm. He pushes Zolt to the ground as grabs his neck. Zolt gasps as Amon lays his hand on Zolt's forehead. Korra and Mako nervously await an outcome. Zolt's lightning turns to fire which disappears. He falls to the ground. He attempts to firebend but only falls to the ground again. He asks defeated, "What-what did you do to me?"

"Your fire bending is gone," Amon says indifferently, "forever." The crowd gasps.

Korra stares in horror as Amon shouts in a stern voice, "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" The crowd cheers excitedly. A chi blocker pushes the next victim on the stage.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra growls.

"I think so."

"No bender is safe." Tenzin solemnly informs Korra as they stare out at Republic City from Air Temple Island.

She has to leave. Her mom is sick and might die. Katara can't bend well enough at her age to heal her mom. Korra needs to go down to save her. She doesn't know how long she will have to stay but she must. At the moment, all her friends and new 'family' are standing on the dock bidding their farewells. Bolin starts to burst into tears as he says goodbye and he runs away. Asami, her newest friend, tearfully gives Korra a long heartfelt hug. Asami is the one friend of Korra's that is a girl her own age. Asami wipes away her tears and runs off to find Bolin. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo cry as they cling to Korra begging her to stay.

"I have to go, guys. I'll be back, but my mom is sick." Korra slightly smiles.

Pema grabs her children. "I'm sorry," she stares at Korra before giving her a bear hug, "Thank you so much for staying with us. You'll be a _great_ Avatar."

Tenzin walks up to Korra giving her s small hug, "You're going to be a great air bender, with time."

"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra smiles, tears in her eyes.

Tenzin looks at Mako and smiles sheepishly, "I think there is one more person you need to say goodbye to." He smiles before walking with his family back to the Air Temple.

"So…" Korra sighs.

"I'm going to miss you, Korra. I understand why you're going and I think it's a good thing with multiple benefits. I was going to suggest you go because of Amon. I wish that was the only reason you were going. He's terrible." He starts to rant, mainly to himself, "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do. The world needs you." He sighs, "I need you, but so does your mother. I wish that it didn't have to be like this but-" His rant is interrupted by a kiss. Korra's kiss. He's shocked and too soon it ends.

"Mako, you big idiot, I'm going to miss you too," she says tearfully, "I'm going to miss all of you. Stay strong, for Bolin, for Republic City…for me. And tell Bolin that he loves Asami. I don't think he's realized it yet." She laughs in between tears. Mako is still shocked. "Oh, Mako, will you say something!"

"I-" he stares.

"I understand." She runs toward the ship, the White Lotus Elders waiting at the entrance silently.

"Wait," Mako shouts, "Korra!"

Korra halts, "Yes?" Mako rests his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you. I'm going to miss you. " He kisses her cheek, "Go save your mom." Korra smiles, still tearfully, and runs off to save her mother.


End file.
